Harvest Moon Ultimate FF Challenge
by Chibigurl116
Summary: 100 Drabbles of your favorite Harvest Moon characters from Harvest Moon Animal Parade! Enjoy
1. Beginnings

**So this is The Ultimate FanFic Challenge. You're supposed to write 100 little drabbles of your favorite fandom. At first I was going to do JunJou Romantica, but then I remembered Harvest Moon and decided to do them instead. So I'm going to bend the rules a little. They say to use only one fandom, well I'm going to use a different one for each chapter. It may be the same couple in a row it may not, but since these are drabbles they will not be connected/a continuation of any other chapters. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Beginnings.<p>

Harvest Moon Animal Parade: Gill x Hikari.

This was the beginning of a love that seemed doomed to fail. She was stubborn, he was pompous. She hated being teased, he made fun of her all the time. She was clumsy, he criticized her. Not a single person on the whole entire island would have guessed that these two polar opposites would eventually love each other. Neither did they, at the time.

"Gill! I swear your snarky attitude gets on my nerves! You're so full of yourself." Hikari pointed an accusing finger at the cream-color haired boy.

He sighed, stacking the books on the bookshelf accordingly. "I am not full of myself. I cannot help it that I feel the need to point out your failures . That makes this about the 20th one is that right?"

Hikari made something that sounded like a bear about to attack a large prey. "I DON'T NEED YOU TO TELL ME THAT!"

"Then don't make them so painfully obvious."

She grabbed a book off the shelf and threw it at him. He dodged it with no effort and continued alphabetizing the works of literature. "Hikari, I don't see why you see the need to express your anger through violence."

"I don't see why you need to express your opinions of me through your mouth."

"Well how else could I? I don't know sign language."

Hikari yelled and threw her hands up in the air, giving up on arguing with him, and left the Town Hall.

Now as you can see these two don't have good communication, but it was one night that changed everything. One night that brought these two together in ways they didn't know how...

"Father! Why must you force me to escort Hikari to the Starry Night Festival? She's just a farmer. She probably has work to do." Gill rolled his eyes as his father watched him tie his tie.

"Because!" The plumper man threw his hands up, smiling. "Don't speak of Hikari like that, she is a wonderful girl. And it's because she is a farmer that I need you to take her. She doesn't ever go anywhere besides that dirty old farm. Don't you think getting out now and again would be good for her. The only friends she has are you that Luke boy."

"Father, her and I are not friends." He walked away from the mirror and sat down in a red armchair.

"Oh don't be like that Gilligan."

Gill's eyes twitched at the mention of his real name. "F-father. I asked you not to call me that."

"Oh right right. Sorry~" The mayor sat down in the chair across from him.

"Besides, we are not friends." His father let out a chuckle.

"Yes you are. You and Hikari talk almost everyday and only about 99% of it ends in fights." Gill rolled his eyes again. _Yeah, like that 1% they didn't fight was good thing. What does father want from me?_

The chime of a doorbell echoed throughout the house. "Oh that will be her!" Hamilton stood to go answer the door. Gill sat there a few more seconds, then soundlessly followed.

"Oh hello Hikari! It's nice to see you again. You look absolutely stunning." He moved out of the way so Gill could greet her.

When he looked at her, his eyes went wide. She had on a short pink dress with white trimming that came down to about mid thigh. Her hair was freshly combed and looked as if it had been washed a few times, for the smell of apples filled the room. Two little pink hair clips held back her bangs and a white diamond pendent around her neck.

"W-wow Hikari... is that you?" She glared at him.

"Ha. Ha. Yes it's me." She rolled her eyes.

Gill was still in shock and said something he never thought he'd say to her. "You look beautiful." Her face deepened into a red shade of blush and quickly looked away.

He found himself smiling at that. She always did that when she was nervous or embarrassed. It was actually kind of cute.

_WAIT WHAT? Did he, the Almighty Gill just call the Dirty Rancher Hikari cute? No way... He was officially loosing it._

Hamilton interrupted the silence. "What a lovely way to start off. Alright now, off you two go. The shooting stars wont wait on you." And with that, he shoved the quiet couple out the door.

Gill put his hand on his head, annoyed. "Sorry about that... My father is crazy."

Hikari smiled up at him. "It's okay. I like your dad. He's always been nice to me." He looked down at her for a moment.

"Well, we should get going."

The snow crunched beneath their feet as they walked to Flute Fields. To be honest Gill couldn't see how she wasn't freezing cold without a jacket. Of course her dress had long sleeves, but that dress looked like it was made out of really thin material. Then when they had just entered Flute Fields, he noticed her shiver. He looked up at her face and she has this look of being really cold.

He sighed and took off his own white jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. "W-what are you doing? This is your jacket! You take it."

He raised his hand to silence her. "Don't worry about it." She tried to protest once more, but Gill just gave her a look that said if you say anything else I will bite your head off, so she remained silent.

Once they arrived to the snow covered Moon Hill a blanket had already been set out, so they took their seat.

Hikari was the first to look up! "Oh man! Look at all the stars!" Gill glanced up as well. It was true. There were many. Hundreds, no maybe thousands of many little sparkling dots. "They're so beautiful!" She exclaimed. He looked over at her. Her face was brimming with happiness. His father was right. She did need to get out more. Her smile was nice.

She looked over at him. "What is it Gill?" He didn't answer. He just kept staring at her. Even though they fought all the time, it wasn't like a real fight. Of course in the beginning it was, but now. They were just little play fights. Maybe he did it because he loved to see the way her face looked when she got embarrassed. Or upset. Many different sides of her to see. But there were also times when she would smile, or laugh. Those seemed to make him happy as well. "Gill?" He couldn't explain why he felt that way. He just knew these were the feelings that suddenly presented themselves only about an hour ago. Had they been lurking within him all this time? Had he known how he felt about her, just too stubborn to admit it. Did he love her? "Gill?"

"Quit talking." He leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss. Her eyes widened in shock, and at first she was angry that he had done something like this! But as he pressed his lips harder against hers, it was as if all the feelings that he had locked up inside flowed to her. She suddenly understood why he did that, and kissed back.

Once they parted, they looked up at the stars.

"Gill, look a shooting star! What do you wish for?"

He thought over this a moment, and then grabbed Hikari's hand, holding it in his own. "Nothing really. I have you, so there's nothing I can really think of."

Her face blushed that cute red color and she looked away muttering, "Shut up you idiot." He laughed and she squeezed his hand tighter.


	2. Middles

Chapter 2: Middles. Harvest Moon: Chase x Hikari.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chase was nervously pacing the waiting room at the doctors. He heard grunts and screams from his wife of two years, as she was giving birth. Why in the hell wouldn't they let him be with his wife. This infuriated him. He wanted to be back there with her. But all of his nasty remarks he thought to give the nurse faded away when he heard the cries of a child.

The elderly nurse, also the doctors mother, walked out from the room where Hikari was. "You may come in now." No one could compete with the speed that Chase used to reach his wife. When he arrived, there cradling in her arms, was their first baby girl. Hikari smiled up at him as she noticed him entered.

With hesitant steps he walked towards her, still shocked that something like this could happen. He was a dad. A father. A papa. When he finally reached the bed, Hikari turned the baby over to his arms. He couldn't describe the feeling that welled up inside him. He felt tears make the way to the brim of his eyes no matter how hard he tried to hold them back. Seeing this, Hikari squeezed his arm and smiled at him.

The baby slept soundlessly in his arms. So fragile and innocent. He had this feeling that he wanted to protect her from everything wrong with the world. Save her from ever getting her physically or mentally. Save her from ever feeling sad or upset. He wanted to protect his one and only child. He was thankful that they were going to raise her in a great place such as Harmonica Town. He knew that there was no place better.

Finally he spoke up, his voice shaky. "You did a wonderful job Hikari. She looks absolutely beautiful. Her eyes beamed with happiness. "What should we name her. You pick the name."

Hikari thought for a moment, her body still weak from the Herculean task she just preformed. Moments later her soft words echoed in the room. "Ami..."

"Ami..." Chase repeated, getting use to the name. He looked back down at his daughter and smiled. "Hello Ami. I'm your daddy." He moved the baby so she could see Hikari. "And that's your mommy. We're your parents, and we're gonna take good care of you."

Hikari gave off a little chuckle, watching her husband talk to a sleeping baby. It was comforting to know, that he accepted the baby fully. It made her smile.

"You know, if you think about it. This is like the beginning of the middle of our relationship." She gave him an confused look and he explained. "Well the beginning was when we first met, this is the middle, and the end will be when we die." The mention of death seemed so foreign in a place where new life had just been given. None the less she still understood what her husband was saying and nodded in agreement.

Chase didn't look like much of a thinker. Only thing he ever occupied himself with was cooking. Well that was until Hikari came into his life. At first they didn't get along. Him being blunt, and her having the courage of a guinea pig. Somehow it worked out.

They started to form feelings for each other around the time Hikari heard that her parents died. He was the only person there to comfort her. She knew then that he was someone she wanted to keep in her life always, she just didn't know how.

They went on dates. Their first kiss was at the Moon Festival. They held hands on Chase's way to work. He helped her out brushing the animals sometimes. He really was a great guy. Once you break down that barrier that he puts up, anything is possible.

Hikari was taken out of her thoughts by Chase rubbing her cheek. "Sleep my darling. You need it. When you awake, we will move forward with our new life with Ami." She closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Chase smiled as he watched her sleep. He silently thanked her for being with him when he needed it. For being his best friend, for being his girl friend, for being his wife, and now for being the mother of his child. He loved them all.

He looked down at the little girl in his arms as her cries started to surface once again. That noise pained him to hear, even though he knew it was just probably because she was hungry. The fact that she was in need of something sent the pain full force to him, and he kissed her gently on the head, whispering, "I love you, Ami." Then he bent down and kissed Hikari on the forehead in the same way. "I love you too, Hikari..."

* * *

><p><strong>Omg this one is so fluffy D: I meant for it to be longer, but I'm about to fall asleep because it's late at night, and I have school in the morning. Hope you enjoy~<strong>


	3. Endings

**Sorry for the spelling, this computer has no spell check. This is a crap chapter. The prompt was endings, and I couldn't think of a good enough reason for Hikar x ? to break up. At first it was going to be Luke but it made me too sad, so you get this filler chapter. Enjoy the ish. LOL**

Harvest Moon Animal Parade: Hikari.

Chapter 3: Endings. Hikari.

* * *

><p>Hikari smiled as she pulled the turkey out of the oven and put it on the table. She quickly glanced at the clock and hurridly turned the T.V. on. There showed a picture of Harmonica Town and the giant Town Hall clock. It read: 23:30.<p>

The person behind the camera spoke, " Ladies and gentlemen, there is only 30 more minuets until we ring in the New Year!" The voice sounded like it belonged to Simon, the photographer who always had a camera with him.

Hikari sat down at the table and put her hands together. "Thank you for the food!" And began to eat.

She had prepared turkey and potato salad, bread and corn, and even made a crisp apple pie. Of course she was dining alone, but it was the New Years! Everyone was supposed to eat a lot.

Once she was finished eating she put the dishes away and sat on the couch in front of the T.V.

"Only 5 more minuets!" Simon spoke. People bustled about the town, excitedly gathered around the clock, waiting for the hand to strike tweleve.

Suddenly, everyone began chanting. "10...9...8..." Hikari began to count outloud with them.

"...7...6...5..." She stared to stand up, excitement getting the best of her. "4...3...2...1!" The bell rang loudly and everyone cheered yelling and clapping. Hikari did the same, in her small little house even though no one could hear her. A new year. A new year of possibilites, of happiness, of magic.

She could bearly wait to start planting her spring crops in the morning, but she needed to get to sleep now if she wanted to have enough stamina for the morning. So she shut the T.V. off and crawled into bed, smiling to herself as she fell asleep.


	4. Insides

Harvest Moon Animal Parade: Wizard x Hikari.

Chapter 4: Insides.

* * *

><p>Wizard had always loved her. Ever since the first time they locked eyes, he felt something that made his heart beat go unsteady. She had beautiful soft brown hair and bright maroon eyes. She was sweet and generous she had to be a decendant of a saint.<p>

Hikari was his first friend, and his first love. In the beginning, Wizard was upset that she had wormed her way into his heart. Wizards and Witches weren't supposed to be happy that way, they weren't meant to fall in love. But it had happened to him.

She always listened intently when he explained the pattern of the stars. She always giggled when he tried to cook curry and messed something up. She even brought him fungue mushrooms because she knew how much he loved them. She was everything he could have never even dreamed of and much more.

So when she told him that she had started dating the mayor-to-be Gill, his heart broke. But he still smiled for her, and helped her along. She was his best friend and all that mattered was her happiness.

At the moment she was sitting beside him on the floor. She was complaining and crying to him about how Gill didn't pay her any attention and she was sure she saw Luna and Gill walking to the bar together.

He comforted her, but on the inside he thought, "I would never do that to you..."

She looked up at the wizard through her tears. "W-what...?"

He shocked himself. He said it outloud. He didn't mean to... Well there was no turning back now. His face turned a light shade of pink as he spoke. "Hikari... I ... I love you... I have since we first met, when you came in my house and introduced yourself...I knew you were different, and in a good way. Hikari... I love you..."

At first her face was expressionless, except for the few stray tears that had fallen down her cheeks. Then she suddenly mumbled, "R...really?"

Taken off guard by that, he nodded, smiling at her. Out of nowhere, she leaped up and threw her arms around him, a whole new river of tears flowing from her tanned cheeks.

"I..I love you too Wizard! I went out ...with Gill because... I thought...you didn't...date people..." She clung to his neck as if her life depended on it. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, patting her gently on the head, trying to sooth her tears.

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh, I don't have the plans I made for this one so it totally just came from memory, hints why it is so short. But none the less, I hope you enjoyed.<strong>


	5. Outsides

Harevst Moon Animal Parade: HikarixJulius

Chapter 5: Outsides

* * *

><p>He was more gorgeous than any girl or boy Hikari had ever seen. He was even more beautiful than herself, but she didn't mind. Just being around him made her feel pretty. His long bright purple hair with pink and yellow highlights. The diamond heart earrings he wore. The bright red jacket and white shirt. His ruby red eyes just added to the beauty. Every time Hikari saw him, her heart melted and she felt flustered when she called his name.<p>

"Julius!" The flamboyant male turned around and smiled at the young farmer girl. He put down the diamond he was polishing and ran up to her.

"Hello Hika-chan~" He gave her a quick hug. "What is it you need?" Hikari looked down and fumbled with the hem of her dirty shirt. A thousand doubts were running through her mind from the time she woke up to this point now. She wanted to ask him to the Moon Festival tomrrow but didn't work up the courage until now. And as she was standing there she started to regret her decision.

What if she wasn't pretty enough for him? What if a farm girl too low? What if he simply didn't like her? "Hika-chan?" He asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"Oh..um..I was wondering." She snuck a quick glance in his eyes and her face heated up even more. "Uh! Well I was wondering if you would go to the Moon Festival with me?"

At first he was quiet. Then Julius gave a big smile and a wave of his hand. "Of course I will Hika-chan~!" He gave her a hug while saying, "It's so cute of you to ask!" Then gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before pulling away. Her face was redder than the tomato juice she had given Gill as an apology for accidently bumping into him when he was carring a pile of papers.  
>"I'll meet you in Flute Fields at 19:00" and gave her a slight wink before returning to polishing the jewels.<p>

That night Hikari could bearly sleep. She had come to the conclusion a few months ago that she was in love with Julius. He was the first friend she made when she moved to this island. Hikari was always shy and quiet, never really voicing her opinions. Julius was noticiable, sweet, and never caring what people thought. He was everything she looked up to. She tossed and turned, restless, until finally falling asleep around 23:00.

The next day Hikari was so jittery. She was excited and nervous at the same time. When she was helping Gill working in the Town hall she almost knocked all the items on the front desk onto the floor. After a long lecture from him, she had to go back home to tend to her animals. Before she knew it, 15:00 had arrived.

She went home and hopped in the shower, washing off the dirt and sweat from the day. Then she quickly dried off and slipped into a long white dress shirt that hugged her waist and black denim skinny jeans. Then she put on a black button up vest. This was probably the best and only non-working outift she owned. She wantd to look at least halfway decent so Julius wouldnt be embarrassed to be seen with her.

She took one last glance at the clock (18:00) before heading out the door.

The walk to Flute Fields was cold, but when she arrived, it seem that the festival had already started. Couples were spead ot all over Moon Hill.

She suddenly felt someone tap her on the shoulder and she saw Julius smiling at her. "Hey Hika-chan~" He held up a blanket in his hand. He led her to a clear spot on the hill and spread the purple blanket on the grass. He sat down then pat the spot next to him. She sat down and a few moments later, mumbled, "The moon is so pretty..."

"Mmhm~" He replied. They talked for a while, smiling and laughing. Hikari's heart felt so light and happiness coursed through her veins. She wanted to tell him how she felt. How beautiful he looked tonight and how happy she was when she was around him.

She suddenly remembered the gift she had bought for him a couple of days ago and pulled it from her pocket.

"Um...Julius. I bought you this gift." Hikari held out a diamond heart shaped neckalace. He gasped and she dropped it into his hand. He quickly wrapped it around his neck.

"Oh my, Hika! This is absoluetly breath taking! I promise I will wear it no matter what season!~" Then he suddenly leaned foward and pressed his lips against hers. She let out a small gasp but slowly closed her eyes and kissed him back. She felt so happy that words couldn't simply describe. He broke the kiss but their faces were so close that their noses were touching.

"You're beautiful." Hikari whispered to him, getting the words out that she always wanted to tell him.

He pushed her hair back behind her ears and said, "No, you're the beautiful one." And kissed her again.


	6. Hours

**(: I don't have spell check on this computer so spelling will be bad D: Forgive me. **

"**O**_h_ o**h** _o_h **o**_h_ s**w**_e_e**t** _c_h**i**_l_d **o**_f_ m**i**_n_e. **O**_h_ o**h** _o_h **s**_w_e**e**_t_ _l_**o**_v_e **o**_f_ m**i**_n_e."

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Hours<br>Harvest Moon: Animal Parade.

A small little boy was sitting, defeated, in Fugue Forest. His hands balled into fists trying to cover his crying eyes. "Momma...Papa... " he yelled, his voice echoing back to his ears. He wailed harder, he was all alone.

Suddenly, a sound came from the nearby patch of bushes. He looked over to the sound, ceasing his sobs. He stood and turned to the now moving bush. "Papa?" he questioned sniffling. Then a lady stepped out who wasn't the boy's father. She had long silver hair and a black pointed hat. Her eyes were a sharp yellow and her atire was very strange.

"Boy!" She shouted causing the child to jump. "Stop all of your crying. I can hear you all the way to my house!"

"Lady... I'm lost... I've been here for hours, but..but I just want to go home to momma..." He started to cry again.

The woman rolled her eyes, irritaited. "What's your name?" She looked over the boy who had rusty red hair and pale skin, his eyes were red from him crying so much. He looked to be only about six years old.

"Claude..." he said sadly, trying to clear his eyes. "Who are you?"

The silver haired woman smirked. "Why I am the Witch Princess." Claude's eyes widened in amazement.

"You're a witch and a princess? That's so cool!" The Witch mentally added those complements to her already rather large ego.

"Yes I know." She said pompously, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Can you do magic?" He asked.

She had a smug look on her face. "Of course I can."

He clapped his hands together. "Show me! Show me!"

Witch narrowed her eyes at Claude, then crossed her arms over her chest. "No." She said flatly.

Claude's face dropped. "Why not?"

"Because you're not deserving of it." She closed her eyes and rocked back on her heels.

The boy stood silently. "Well...if I do anything you want... then will I be deserving?"

She opened one eye staring at him. "Anything?" He nodded earnestly. She smirked. This would prove most entertaining.

"Fine~ Go get me some black berries so I can make blackberry pie." Claude gave a confident nod and ran off into some nearby bushes.

Witch grinned and stood waiting. But a few moments in and a frown stretched across her face. She was bored. She decided to turn back and head to her home when he busted throguh th etrees holding two full hands of blackberries. "Here you go!" He boomed happily.

Witch looked at him for a moment. She didn't expect him to actually do what she wanted. She smirked. "Fine. Now carry them back to my house. I'll show you the way."

They began the long treck back to the witch's mushroom looking house and once inside, she snatched the blackberries from his hands. She walked over to the other side of her house and dropped them inside a large black cauldron. She glanced over at the boy and he wasn't looking around or poking himself into things he shouldn't like normal kids, he was just looking back at her.

"What are you looking at?" She asked rather rudely.

He took no notice of it. "Waiting for you to tell me what to do next!"

She was shocked for a moment but quickly regained her composure. She smiled and pointed at the small boy. "I want you to start cleaning my house. It's rather messy and I want it spotless."

He looked hesitaint for a moment, but none the less walked over to a pile of trash and began sorting through it.

The Witch turned back to what was at hand and poured some more contents in the large bowl and gave it a good stir. Not looking up from what she was doing, she asked, "So boy, who are your parents."

He looked up for a moment, but she sharpened her eyes and he went back to cleaning. "My momma is Hikari and my papa is Owen. They're the best parents in the world. They're so happy together. I wanna grow up and get married and be happy like them!"

Claude's eyes sparkled as he spoke. Then his face fell as a though dawned upon him. "Um, Witch Princess...do you have a husband... or children?"

Witch stopped what she was doing and just stared at him, a flicker of sadness flashed through her eyes. "Witches and Wizards can't get married."

"Why not?" Claude asked.

She stared at him, taken aback. You didn't ask why. "That's just how it is."

"Well that's stupid!" He said stubbornly. "Everyone can get married." He looked up at her and smiled. "Hey! I've got an idea! When I get older, I'll come and marry you!"

Once again, she was in shock as she started at the boy. She then let out a loud chuckle. "You stupid boy, why would you want to marry me?" She took a ladel and dipped it into the black contents and poured it into a pie tray.

Claude looked deep in thought. "Because! You're nice! And very pretty. Plus I bet you get real lonely being all the way out here in the woods. I wanna make you happy! So I'll marry you."

Witch almost dropped the pie tray as she put it in a nearby black oven. She set herself straight and placed it inside, setting the timer before she turned to him. "I told you, I can't get married."

"Who says?" He said. When she didn't reply he felt that his point was made.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You wont do it. You wont remember me. When you leave here you'll forget all about the mean old witch who lives in the forest."

He shook his head quickly, his eyes looked hurt. "Yes I will! I swear to the Harvest Goddess that when I grow up I'll marry you!" He ran over to the witch and held out his right pinkey. "I pinkey promise."

The witch smiled at him. Really smiled at him, because even though she knew that she could never be happy that way, this little boy had made her smile. Made her feel wanted. So she also extended her pinkey and shook, smiling down at the red headed boy.

~14 Years Later~

The Witch Princess was sitting down at her table feasting on some blackberry pie when she heard a nock at the door. Annoyed, she walked to the door and opened it. "What in the hell do you wa-" Her words stopped when she saw a man at her door.

He was tall and lean, his rusty red hair was shaggy and covered the tops of his ocean blue eyes. His skin was fair, almost tan and he wore a red jacket, with a blue shirt and blue jeans underneath.

"Who are you?" The Witch asked suspiciously.

His face fell. "You don't remember me?"

Witch stared at him long and hard. Then her brain clicked. "Boy...?" She asked hesitaintly.

His smiled returned ten fold and his face beamed. "Yeah! But I'm not a boy anymore. I'm 21 years old. Isn't that amazing! I work with Papa at the Blacksmith's and I have my own place now near where I lived when I was a child."

She looked at him. Claude had changed so much since the last time she saw him. She hadn't changed at all, but he was handsome. He grew out of his boyish features and yes, he was now a man.

He turned down to his rucksack and pulled out an item, holding it out in front of him. Witch looked down and in his hands was a blue feather.

"I never forgot about my promise I made to you. I made myself a respectable person and made myself deserving of you." Claude's face blushed slightly. "Well I guess that is sort of up to you to decide isn't it?"

She didn't think... she couldn't believe. She didn't ever think or hope to believe that a little boy would keep his promise. But here he was standing in front of her, holding the sacred engagement item.

"So...what do you say?" He asked smiling at her.

She looked him over again, and a warm feeling spread throughout inside her. "I say, let's have some pie."

His face lit up and he understood that, that was her way of saying yes. She took the feather from Claude's hands and leaned up and kissed him gently on the lips, smiling. She was happy.


End file.
